Splish-Splash: A Watery Series
by Cafe Lolita
Summary: It's wet, it's wild. A ficlet collection to soothe your fangirly soul. Latest update: Popsicle — Tachibana Makoto.
1. Aquarium

01: Aquarium _— _Nanase Haruka  
_He just couldn't keep his pants on._

* * *

A fling of the blazer.  
You choked on your drink.

A loosening of the tie.  
Your eyes widened like saucers.

A popping of the buttons.  
You chewed on your bottom lip.

A tug at the belt.  
Your cheeks flared a bright pink.

A zip was heard, followed by a few girlish screams.  
"Oi, Haruka, keep your pants on!"  
"This is a freaking aquarium, not a pool!"  
"Quit stripping in front of the ladies, you hear!?"

The class erupted into total anarchy around the teen, but his azure gaze remained glued to the water before him, unblinking. Clearly he was determined to dive in for a little dip.

That left you to slam your flustered face against the nearest glass tank, promptly scaring a school of fish.

This is why Haruka must never be taken along on a school trip, as long as it's- well, watery.

"For the love of- Haruka, stop! THAT'S THE SHARK'S TANK!"

* * *

A/N:

This marks the start of my watery drabble series, originally posted on Quizilla. I'm aiming high for 100 drabbles, so keep those requests and prompts coming! And leave a review, maybe? Share your thoughts with me and tell me how you guys want this thing done. Ciao!

=Cafe Lolita


	2. Resuscitation

02: Resuscitation — Tachibana Makoto  
_An innocent prank gone wrong - or has it?_

* * *

"Why me?" You whined.

"You pulled the prank. It's only right." Rei said, his calm demeanor not once faltering.

"But it was Nagisa's idea!"

"What are you saying!? There's no way I'm kissing Mako-chan!" came the retort of said blonde.

"It's just CPR, not a smooch!"

"If that's the case, what are you panicking for?" Haruka pointed out, an eyebrow raised.

You felt heat rise up your cheeks. "Oh, so you're on _their_ side, too, is that it?"

"Quit yapping. Makoto needs air."

"Which he'll be getting from you." Nagisa stuck his tongue out. The little brat.

You groaned and chastised yourself for going with Nagisa's prank.

You remember how frantic he looked when Nagisa told him about how a ghost lived at the bottom of the pool.

You remember feeling him jerk when you grabbed him by the ankle. You had never heard him shriek so loud before, and yet you proceeded to yank him downward.

You gritted your teeth. "Fine, I'll get on with it."

You pushed on his chest a few times, then lowered your face to his. You hesitated a few times, but eventually your lips met, and you could've sworn your heart was about to bust right out of your chest.

That's when you felt him smile against your lips.

You immediately threw your head back and saw him chuckling at you, and eventually he was laughing loudly, holding his stomach.

All. This. Time. He-

You raised a fist.

* * *

A/N:

Because I'm evil, k.  
Thanks for the patience and lovely reviews! The Nagisa drabble will be upped by tomorrow, and I've already finished with the Rin drabble. Any prompts for Rei? Cuz I'm _open_.

Leave a review maybe? -moe eyes-

=Cafe Lolita


	3. Swimsuit

03: Swimsuit _— _Hazuki Nagisa_  
School swimsuits suck, but hey, at least he thinks otherwise._

* * *

The smell of chlorine invaded your nostrils, making your eyes water from the acidic stench.

God, you hated gym. More so because it was swimming.

You absolutely detested having to wear the damn school swimsuit. Mainly because, in terms of physique, you weren't exactly..._gifted_.

_Screw it_, you thought. _At least I'll get to see Nagisa shirtless, __**and**__ in action._

Unsurprisingly, you had a thing for him.

You whipped your head around for any sign of the blonde. When you finally did spot him, you could've sworn you felt your spit dribble down one corner of your mouth.

Jesus almighty, he had washboard abs.

Seconds later, he was tackled into a hug by Kayano Ami, one of the popular girls in your class.

"Nagisa-kun~" she cooed, her ample chest pressing into his, making you want to hurl Mt. Fuji at her.

You'd look like an elementary student standing next to her voluptuous figure.

"Oh, hey, [f/n]-chan!" He waved in your direction. Much to your surprise, he wiggled out of Ami's grip and ran over to you with a sunny grin on his face. "Looking good."

That earned him a blush from you, and Ami just stood frozen where she was, gaping in disbelief. You rambled like an idiot. "Psh. Me? Good? Look at yourself, mister. You're delici- I mean! Y-you're great! Absolutely!"

Nagisa let out a hearty laugh and ruffled your hair.

Maybe swimming wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

A/N:

Nagi's such a shota. I hope I didn't butcher him, though.

Keep those reviews coming, sweeties!

And, uh, send in some prompts maybe? I'll be waiting.

=Cafe Lolita


	4. Goggles

04: Goggles — Matsuoka Rin_  
That habit of his irked you to no end._

* * *

_Thwack._

"Rin."

_Thwack._

"_Rin._"

_Thwack._

"**Rin.**"

_Thwack._

"**_Rin._**"

...

_Thwack._

"Good lord, Rin, quit that!"

He merely glared at you and continued thwacking away with his makeshift slingshot thingamajig: a rubber band slung around a ballpen.

"Ugh. Look, I know listening to Yamada-sensei is a drag, but _please_ entertain yourself with something else." You had a complex about noises. Even clicking ballpens made you twitch.

The fact that you had to sit beside a guy with an eccentric noise-making habit for more than three hours a day was clawing at your sanity.

"...hn." His rubber band snapped into half, and he frowned. He reached for the notebook you were doodling in.

"H-hey! What do you think you're-"

"Borrow." He grumbled, shutting the notebook closed. Then he pulled at the elastic strap, then released. Pulled. Release.

"Really, do you do that to _anything_ elastic?"

The bell rang for lunch, putting you out of your misery. The redhead stood and walked over to the front of your seat, and dropped the notebook on your desk. He leaned down and whispered in your ear. "_Anything_." Before you could react, he popped your bra strap.

Just like that, he walked away, leaving you bright red and flustered.

Little did you know that he would later be doing the same to your panties.

* * *

A/N:

Naughty, naughty Rin. Hahaha.

I attempted to write sassy!Rin but ohgodIjustfailatwritingthatway. -inhale- And I thought that he'd have this bad boy vibe around him, from what I could infer from episodes 1-3. He kinda reminds me of Gokudera, too, with his hairstyle and all. Yeah.

So, any prompts for Rei? 'Cuz I got nothing.

Reviews are sexy, like all of you readers! Mehehe.

=Cafe Lolita


	5. Humidity

05: Humidity — Ryugazaki Rei  
_The heat was getting to you._

* * *

An exasperated sigh slipped past your lips as you slumped over the desk in defeat. "I give up," came your muffled moan through your notebook.

The bluenette tutted at you from where he was sitting cross-legged on his bed. "Do you not know the beauty of hard work?"

"Idiot," you glared at him.  
"This is basic terminology. Of course I get it, but it's just-"  
With your butt, you pushed the chair back. "So-"  
You faced him and dramatically fell to your knees. "_Hot_."  
You drawled the last word, fanning your face for emphasis.

"Indeed," he pushed his glasses up his nose. "Heat waves are uncommon phenomena in Japan, considering we are situated in the temperate regions-"

"Global. Fucking. Warming."

"-but that doesn't entitle you with an excuse to drop what you're studying, or so shamelessly exhibit your colorful vocabulary."

_He just had to point that out_. "But Rei-"

"No buts. I promised your parents I'd help you study for the upcoming exams. And I am merely doing exactly that."

"At least treat your guest to some cold food." You whimpered, attempting a puppy dog face.

"But you haven't even gotten past the first chapter of the first subject."

"Pleeeaaase." _My face and body are on fire, hurry the fuck up and give me some ice cream._

He contemplated this. You wiped your sweaty forehead with your sleeve to look more convincing. "Alright."

"YES!" You pumped your fist in the air and got up to run for the fridge.

"Hold on," You paused mid-sprint. He stood and walked over to his desk where your notes were. "Before that, at least describe the basic weather terms first. What is humidity?"

You didn't have time for this, but something struck you. Sweat glistened on his skin, and his shirt clung to his toned figure. You subconsciously licked your lips.

Though you were his neighbor, you were close friends and nothing more. And though you admitted he _did_ have an irresistible body and was totally crush material, it was nothing but a stray thought. But the heat was probably getting to you. Now, you didn't want the ice cream; you wanted _him_.

"Well?"

"Uh. H-humidity is the amount of water vapor in the..." You faltered when he started fanning himself with his shirt. It was too much. "...the air."

"Elaborate."

"It's also described to be _moist,_" Your composure was gone. Your feet carried you to where he stood, and you rid yourself of your shirt. "And unbelievably _sticky_."

He gaped like a fish, and a bit of blood seeped out of his nose. Whether it was from the heat or your innuendo or the removal of your shirt, neither of you knew.

But you both knew you were going to get caught up in the heat.

* * *

A/N:

Naughty, naughty reader. HAHAHA. Butyouknowyouwantit.

Rei doesn't seem like the type to advance first. I hope you liked flustered!Rei. And yeah, it's neighbor!Reader. I think this is the longest drabble so far. Should it even still be considered one? 400+ words. Oh well.

You all prolly hate me. Long gap between the fourth update and this, but I had writer's block. And I lapsed into writing Makoto/Reader angst. Fuck me, right?

So, I'm rage-posting this because Ep 5 hasn't been released yet.  
And don't worry, I've got like 20 prompts lined up. Check my profile for the full list. -wink-

I always reply to reviews from members, but since I can't reply to anons, I'm thanking you here!  
Suggestions and requests? Talk to me. I don't biiite. I'm friendless on Fanfiction.

Sexy reviews equal sexy readers!

=Cafe Lolita

P.S: I'm also a part of the PJO fandom. Anyone else here waiting for the Sea of Monsters? Anyone? -owls hoot-


	6. Umbrella

06: Umbrella — Nanase Haruka  
_Now that it's raining more than ever._

* * *

Sticking a note that read 'Kiss My Ass' on your boring Trigonometry teacher's back hadn't exactly been your idea.

But you were somehow cursed with the inability to contain your laughter since birth, and so your snickers gave you away in a sea of straight faces.

That earned you a one-way ticket to hell - in the form of staying after to school to clean the classroom. "Young lady, if I see so much as a single speck of dust first thing tomorrow morning, you'll be in much bigger trouble!"

_Capisce_, you had muttered, idleness coating your tone. There was no use arguing. Besides, you didn't have much to do later anyway.

Lady Luck didn't seem to favor you today, for as soon as you finished cleaning up, it began to pour. Heavily. And despite having heard the forecast that morning, the thought of bringing an umbrella slipped your mind. It was roughly an hour since school let out, too, so your chances of getting to share an umbrella with a fellow student were slim to none.

Once you slipped into a pair of well-worn loafers, you slammed your shoe locker door shut and gazed out into the dark, crying skies. Cliche? Yes.

You shouldered your book bag. Your arms were numb from all the scrubbing and the last thing you wanted to do was run all the way home, soaked, but you had no other choice.

You broke into a run from the locker aisle and braced for the impact of the heavy rain, but it never came. You were forcefully yanked back indoors by the collar.

"Wha-?" You gaped up at the figure roughly half a ruler taller than you. His left brow was raised, and his azure orbs were trained on you questioningly, causing you to laugh sheepishly. "A-ah, Haruka-senpai..."

Wordlessly, he snapped an umbrella open, and steered you with him out the door. You were taken aback by his actions. I mean, you were a classmate and close friend of Gou's, and you occasionally dropped by after school to watch how she handled the swim club, and Haruka spared you nothing more than a glance. Which you often returned with a curt nod of acknowledgement. Sometimes you'd hand him a towel, but he'd grunt a thanks.

That was Haruka to everyone. Stoic. You barely knew each other.

You both ambled down the streets with a _splosh_ in every step. His body, flush against yours, provided you warmth, which was making its way to your cheeks and slowly staining it red. You were sore from cleaning, and you barely registered the fact that he had an arm around you, and that you subconsciously rested your head in the crook of his neck.

He nudged you, albeit gently, once you came to a stop at the station. You suddenly became conscious of your close proximity and practically scrambled off him. How he knew you took the train going home was beyond you. "Um, how did you-"

"Gou." _Was he a psychic or something?_

"Oh...uh, thanks for, you know. I'll get going now. Bye, Haruka-senpai!" Your body then acted on its own accord, and you tiptoed to plant a kiss on his cheek. His eyes widened and he looked away, cheeks burning. You giggled at this.

"...bye, [name]-san." He turned and walked away, disappearing in the rain.

Your lips stretched into a faint smile.

That's the first time you've ever heard him say your name.

* * *

A/N:

I do realize this isn't exactly a drabble anymore, but screw it.

And to all the writers/readers out there who think Haru gives off a lazy vibe, he does NOT! He is simply aloof, stoic, and blank; not necessarily lazy.

... no one noticed that Samezuka's an all-boy's school, so the 'Goggles' chapter should have been invalid. Oh well. I'm breaking canon, just once. Or twice.

Thanks for all the lovely reviews! And to some of you lurkers and/or ghost readers, why so shy?

=Cafe Lolita


	7. Goldfish

07: Goldfish — Tachibana Makoto  
_Your present with him healed the pain of yesterday._

* * *

The sound of your sweet laugh filled his ears.

"I finally got one—no, wait, two! I got two goldfish!" You giggled childishly, and you pumped your fist in triumph. No summer festival was complete without goldfish scooping. It was in simple moments like these that you found joy.

_And simple moments like these were the ones he loved sharing with you._

Makoto watched you giddily enjoying the moment with an amused twinkle in his olive-greens. You knew you weren't the prettiest out there, but in your flaws he found perfection. Right now, he thought you looked absolutely stunning in your yukata: colorful fireworks against the navy blue fabric. The splashes of color made the fabric come to life, more so with every move you made. Your hair was in an updo, albeit messy. The look suited you nonetheless.

You made your way back to him, an extra bounce in your step. He noticed that you had two bags in hand, with one goldfish in each. He felt a slight pang in his stomach as _that_ memory abruptly replayed in his head, although it left as fast as it came.

"I know, I know," you said, noticing the slightest change in his facial expression. "But please, I want to us to raise goldfish together! To remember this summer. The first one I had with you. Not with you, but with _with_ you. You and me. Please? For me?" You made a silly gesture, at which he let out a hearty laugh. A smile formed on his lips, and you could tell it was genuine this time.

Old wounds left scars, but every moment with you made them fade, too.

_I guess it wouldn't hurt. I think I'm finally over it now. _He took one of the bags before taking your hand in his.

"For you."

* * *

A/N:

Aw. Teeth-rotting fluff. 8D

Thanks for the reviews, lovelies. Keep 'em coming! Haha.

=Cafe Lolita


	8. Capsize

08: Capsize — Hazuki Nagisa  
_Nagisa's escapades never really ended well._

* * *

You knew better than to go along with any of Nagisa's _brilliant_ ideas.

But you somehow still got dragged into every single one of his _awesome_ adventures.

No sarcasm up there. None at all. Nope.

He must have added something in your drinks during the bus ride, you were sure of it. Who in their right mind would go on an escapade with Nagisa? No _fucking_ one. Unless they were brainwashed or something.

And Rei, Gou, and Chigusa were also tagging along.

Okay, they did protest, but it was only for a little while. So either way, that still proves your point.

A school trip hiking in the mountains wasn't so bad, but leave it to the said blonde to ruin a perfect chance to breathe actual fresh air. On the way to the cabins, he practically glued his face to the window of the school bus, and you knew he wasn't simply admiring the scenery. While the rest of the first years chattered away, he spotted a little island in the middle of a lake you were passing, and his face practically lit up so bright, you swore you could see his thick skull through it.

So halfway through the hike, he dragged the four of you off with him on a little so-called expedition.

And at the moment, you were trying very hard to do two things.

One, resist the urge to push Nagisa off the little lifeboat he had found and into the lake.

Two, not throw up over the side, as your stomach was queasy from all the movement.

You knew you should have said no to the funny-looking salad your classmate offered you.

Sure, the lake was calm, but he was so hyper he put bears on double espresso to shame, and he was bouncing in excitement where he was sitting.

"C'mon, Rei! Row a little faster!" Nagisa whined.

"You should row, too!" Rei scowled.

"But I'm the captain here!"

"Great, we're being led by Captain Hook's five-year-old son." Chigusa muttered, rolling her eyes.

"I heard that!"

"Can you guys just shut up for five seconds?" Gou sighed.

"I bet people from the shore could hear us, with all this noise we're making. By now, people would've noticed we're gone already." You stated matter-of-factly, albeit already a little green.

"Hey, we're getting really close now!"

Nagisa did what you all dreaded.

He crawled over to the far end of the lifeboat, which was already burdened with the weight of Rei, Chigusa, and Gou.

You freaked out. "Nagisa, don't! We're gonna cap-!"

He leaned over the side, and the world flipped.

You felt cold and completely disoriented. _Which way is up?_

After a while, you regained your bearings, and broke the surface. You spit water out, and glared at the blonde floating a few feet away, your face red with anger.

"...size."

* * *

A/N:

Whew, that was long, haha.

Two of the entries for this drabble series are long enough to be oneshots already. What should I do? -starts sweating-

And oh, just a little note. I submitted an OC for Suicidebirds' Iwatobi Swim Club for Girls story, and she got in as a side character! If only I could bear my weight, I'd do fifty cartwheels in a row.

My OC, Miura Tsubaki, is in an AU version for Suicidebirds' story. I've already started writing her with Mako, which is to be released when Free! ends.

To the anons, thanks for the reviews! E-cookies for all.

A penny for your thoughts, maybe?

=Cafe Lolita


	9. Sand

09: Sand — Matsuoka Rin  
_The footprints you both left._

* * *

"The first time we've seen each other in five goddamn years, and you greet me by kicking sand in my face." The redhead scowled at you.

You playfully stuck your tongue out at him, something that would've been more appropriate had you been a decade younger, and picked up your pace. You don't know why you started running, but you did, and he followed suit.

It must have been the salty air. The scent was addictive, and you were drunk with the sense of freedom.

A flip-flop came loose, and you left Rin in the dust with it. Funny how it seemed you were re-enacting that fateful scene in Cinderella.

You were rebellious little Cindy, Rin was your Prince Charming with a different kind of allure, the flip-flop was the glass slipper, the beach was the ballroom, and the clock struck at sundown.

As you were caught up in your fantasies, your foot hit a rock and you crashed face-first in the sand. You spit some sand out and shifted to lie on your back, and you met burgundy orbs twinkling with amusement. He smirked and offered his hand, and instead of getting up, you tugged. He let himself fall to your side.

You took notice of the beautiful sight before you, and pointed. Pink upon orange upon yellow, splayed neatly across the heavens.

The skies were the canvas, the sunset a beautiful painting, and Mother Nature the Pablo Picasso behind it all.

A soft sigh escaped your lips as you drank the moment in. Rin let you settle in his arms, and you fit together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces.

At twelve it was an innocent crush. At fourteen it was a bond connected by cable lines and satellites. At sixteen it became clear that your heart was jet-lagged.

He kissed your forehead, and silently smiled at the trail of footprints in the sand.

* * *

A/N:

ITSSOFLUFFYIMGONNADIE.

This might be set in the beach episode thing. MIGHT. Haha. It's up to you.

If you've seen that quote above somewhere before, it's mine, seriously. I tweeted it while writing this and some Artist Quotes account or something favorited it.

Review? /bites lip and eyes sparkle/

=Cafe Lolita

P.S.: How do you like the new book cover? Eh, eh? -nudge nudge-


	10. Kickboard

10: Kickboard — Ryugazaki Rei  
_You both_ _got a little carried away._

* * *

You broke the surface right next to a familiar bluenette, promptly scaring him. With the startled yelp he gave, you recognized him to be Rei.

You couldn't believe your eyes. He was swimming with a...with a...

"Aren't you a little too old to be using a kickboard?" You giggled. He flushed with embarrassment.

Upon taking notice of said floating aid's design, you laughed harder, almost struggling to stay afloat. "That baby penguin's cute, but it's not for you!"

"Sh-shut up already!" He stuttered a bit. "It's for safety purposes."

"Pffft. Yeah, sure, like some huge wave's gonna crash over you and make you lose your grip on your-" The next thing you knew, salty water filled your mouth and you were submerged. You bobbed up and greedily inhaled some air.

Suddenly, big, rough hands gripped your sides, and you gasped. "What the f-!"

"It's your fault! You jinxed it. Thanks to you, I lost my kickboard!"

"Oh, grow some balls! Can't you at least float? I thought you were the best at the butterfly stroke on the swim team!" You retorted hotly, although you liked the way he was holding you to stay afloat.

"That's...that's the only thing I'm good at. And besides, the waves got rough all of a sudden! Let's swim back to shore."

"Okay, sure, with me as your kickboard. That sounds like a swell idea!"

Despite your little argument, you reluctantly agreed to aid him with floating. Another wave came up, and his hand, which was holding your waist, slipped to your butt. You were both surprised at this.

"I'm sorry! My hand slipped, and I-"

"Keep your hand there," You blurted out. The abrupt wave of pleasure that went through you rendered you almost completely senseless.

He seemed to get the idea, and gaining confidence, he playfully gave your cheek a little squeeze. You moaned, but some water got into your mouth.

"I think this isn't a very good idea," You said, almost breathlessly. "Let's do this when we get back to dry land."

Rei's eyes widened at your straightforwardness.

"Yes, let's."

* * *

A/N:

And the rest is up to you. Huehuehue.

Oh, and by the way, the 100th reviewer gets a one-shot! But the thing is, you can't review twice in a row. You can only review again after five other users. So this will be fair and spam-free.

Keep 'em coming!

=Cafe Lolita


	11. Dolphin

11: Dolphin — Nanase Haruka  
_He had his way of ruining moments._

* * *

You could've sworn the boy was a dolphin.

You were ready to bet that after he'd die, he'd reincarnate into one.

It was evident in his swimming. His strokes were smooth and his glides were seemingly effortless, as though he was merely dancing on land and not propelling through an unyielding current.

Heck, he proved it in bed all the more.

His fluid movements. His soft, lingering touches. His honeyed voice that came out in pleasured sighs.

Your panties weren't even off yet, and he was already driving you into euphoria.

Swimming sure improved his form, what with the way he grinded against you fluidly, albeit with just the right amount of pressure to keep the flame ablaze, as his hot mouth worked yours.

"H-haruka," You whimpered into his ear. "Need...you..."

You were barely coherent, but he complied. He grabbed the elastic band of your underwear, and yanked it downward, inch by inch. The way he teased you nearly made what little sanity you had left crumble.

He already rid himself of his clothes minutes earlier. It was just so unfair.

The goddamn fabric was half past your thigh.

It slid down your knees.

_Almost. There._

"Eep!" You let out a yelp upon hearing his phone ring.

With the unmistakable cry of a dolphin.

"..." He blinked at you.

"..."

"..."

"...of all the ringtones, seriously?"

* * *

A/N:

You guys probably hate me for the long update.  
You guys probably hate me even more for the cut off.  
Damn, that was close. -snickers evilly-

Like you've noticed, I'm keeping the story in 2nd Person POV, simply because Reader-Insert just doesn't sound the same if it's written in another way.

Thank you, users and anons alike, for the lovely reviews!

To make up for the long update, I'm uploading the next four by tomorrow.

Hate me for the cut-off smut? Leave a review. Haha.

=Cafe Lolita


	12. Orca

12: Orca — Tachibana Makoto  
_He was a living irony: a gentle giant._

* * *

"Hey there, cutie! Didja mistake this for the middle school building?"

"I've been wondering. Do they let you on the rides at the amusement parks?"

"I feel bad for her. She's gonna need a booster when she starts driving."

Standing at a little less than five feet, most people towered over you, and you became subject to their constant verbal abuse. You'd think that after years of having to put up with the teasing, you'd become immune. Sadly, that was not the case.

The tallest of the basketball players in your grade — or rather, the stupidest excuse for a teenage boy — found amusement in poking at your vertically-challenged state. And today was like any other.

Since you had three quizzes in a row tomorrow to study for, he decided that stealing your book bag was a swell idea. You had to chase said idiot nearly halfway through the school, and upon arriving at the gym, he simply jumped and slammed your book bag on top of the basketball rim. To add to his list of achievements as the resident Asian Scumbag Steve, he had walked away, laughing at your misery. You found a chair nearby, but by all means, your fingers barely brushed the rim even when you jumped at full power.

You sank to the floor and began crying in frustration. Then you heard the gym's door creak, and Makoto poked his head in.

"Oh, it's you, [f/n]-san. Have you seen Haruka? I'm looking for him and- wait," He paused mid-sentence and opened the door wider, letting himself in. "Why are you crying?"

You tried to reply, but let out a hiccup instead. He rushed to your side and knelt, and he patted your back to try to ease your sobbing. You should've been intimidated by the guy; with his height and bulky physique, you could've easily earned a spot on the basketball team. But his soothing voice, friendly smile, and mellow demeanor, which heavily contrasted with his body type, made you feel at ease around him. Despite never going beyond a simple hello in class, the way he was consoling you at the moment made you just want to melt in his arms.

"Tell me, what's wrong?"

"My book bag..." You pointed at the basketball rim, and he frowned.

"Geez, _those_ guys again? What jerks." He shook his head, and proceeded to stand on the stool. With ease, he grabbed your book bag, and turned to grin at you.

_He really reminds me of a whale. Gigantic, but gentle._

Suddenly, one of the leg's chairs snapped into half, and he fell forward. He landed on you, and the abrupt pressure knocked the wind out of your lungs.

_Too bad he weighs like one._

* * *

A/N:

I have this bad habit of ruining moments. Go on, hate me.

I actually typed this out with a different, much longer plot last night, but when I submitted the document, the server went yogo and WOOSH. Just like that, an hour's worth of brainstorming wasted. And I couldn't bring myself to retype it 'cause I became depressed right there. And CRIED. And every time I started typing it out again, I cringed and simply couldn't bring myself to. Oh, the things writing makes me do.

Review? Please. I'll lick a fat man's armpit if you do.

Okaythatwasdistrubing. -shudders-

No seriously. Review! You have no idea how much every single review means to me. -tears-

=Cafe Lolita


	13. Penguin

13: Penguin — Hazuki Nagisa  
_Cute looks can be deceiving._

* * *

The concrete you were sitting on burned like coals, and you felt like you were being roasted alive.

A certain perky blonde poked his head out of the water. "[f/n]-chan! You look like you're about to melt!" _You don't fucking say._

"Hey, Mako-chan, would it be okay if [f/n]-chan joins us? I mean, look at her!" He dramatically gestured towards you, which you took as an offense.

"Why not? I mean, it_ is_ really hot, after all. C'mon, [f/n]-san."

"But I don't have a swimsuit." You sighed exasperatedly.

Nagisa swam over to the side of the pool you were sitting by, grabbed your arm, and piped up. "It's okay, you can skinny di-"

You snatched your arm back. "Goddammit, Nagisa! No. Fucking. _Way_."

"Awww, fine!" He pouted, and your left eye twitched. "I'll just have to find some other way to cool you down, then." He pushed himself out of the water and ran off to God-knows-where.

After a while, he came back. He was approaching you with his back straight, shoulders raised to his neck, and hands behind his back. "Wank wank wank!"

You realized what stunt he was trying to pull, and started giggling madly at his silliness. "Mother of God, Nagisa. Gunter may sound like that on TV, but penguins don't _wank-wank_ in real life!"

"I know." He crouched down in front of you and winked. His cheeky smile must've been infecting you, because you felt your own cheeks aching from being stretched too much.

"Is this what you meant by 'cooling me down'?"

"Hmm, nope!" He flashed you a toothy grin, and what he did next utterly shocked you.

He pulled on your collar.

_And dumped ice cubes down your shirt._

**_"NAGISA!"_**

* * *

A/N:

I've learned to never trust cute people.

That's why I don't trust myself anymore. /kicked to the pool

I don't have much to say. Ohwait, I feel like I forgot what I had to say, but fuck it. I'll remember in time for the next chapter.

Review? It's finger exercise. /murdered

=Cafe Lolita


	14. Shark

14: Shark — Matsuoka Rin  
_A dangerous game of predator and prey._

* * *

By all means, you were a good girl.

You were a diligent student. You never partied or drank. You made it a point to abide by the rules.

So why were you currently out and about at eight in the evening, sneaking around in a school that you didn't even go to?

That's an excellent question, and the excellent answer is...

You have a weak spot for helping people. Even when they came up to you with rather absurd and trivial requests, you would do your best to fulfill them.

Even if someone asked you to do something like, say, deliver a package to her brother, when she herself ought to shoulder the responsibility.

You had a mountain of schoolwork to go through, but she got you with those endearing magenta orbs. She bore a resemblance to her brother, and the thought of being able to see him again enlivened you. And besides, you lived around the area of _that_ 'swimming powerhouse'.

Christ, you were so easy. Such a pushover. A living doormat.

Gou had you wrapped around her pretty little finger.

You padded along the unfamiliar hallways, trying your best not to make a sound. You had no idea where the boys' dorms were, so you decided to just wander around, hoping that you'd somehow end up there by chance.

At this point in time, a typical storybook heroine would sigh exasperatedly and wonder aloud why she was doing such a senseless task, but you remained silent as you ambled down.

One would revel in your childlike naivety.

Suddenly, you heard footsteps close by, so you pushed the nearest door open and ducked inside, clutching the package to your throbbing chest.

When you turned, you saw a vast expanse of azure, twinkling in the moonlight. It almost seemed surreal, and you were subconsciously drawn to the edge of the water.

You bent and slowly reached your hand out, and stirred the liquid surface. Serenity washed over you. The water was just so calm. Tranquil. Still.

"The fuck are you doing here?" A voice growled, breaking your train of idle thoughts, and due to having leaned so far over the side, you fell in the water when you flinched.

As soon as you resurfaced, you immediately thought, _The package! _You looked up and immediately met with the intense gaze of none other than Matsuoka Rin. He flashed his pointy shark-like teeth in a sneer.

"Gou told me to give a package to you..." You sheepishly managed, trying very hard not to cower under his glare. "But uh, you came in and, well, that- that scared the living daylights outta me and, err." You held your breath and bent to fish the now soaked box out of the water, and awkwardly held it up to him.

He took it from you, and for the fraction of a second that your fingers brushed, sparks surged from your fingertips. The effect he had on you hadn't changed, even after you had been several thousand miles apart for years. Even after you'd slowly drifted away from each other.

You silently admired those unkempt maroon locks of his, which fell around his face and framed it perfectly. You stared at his features, with all the right angles in the right places.

He scrutinized it for a moment, before he tossed the package over his shoulder. He sighed, boredom evident. "That's it? It would've been nicer if you were the package."

At this, you blushed darkly, and suddenly felt a little lightheaded. _What? Me? Package? _He smirked at your flustered state, and flung his uniform off him, and you had little time to gawk at his well-toned physique before he jumped into the pool beside you.

He started inching closer toward you, and you instinctively moved backwards. You both waded through the water, his magenta orbs alight with a certain flame, almost searing through you. He reminded you of a shark, and you were but a tiny little minnow.

When your back hit a solid wall, you knew it was game over. He had you cornered. He towered over you, making you want to just curl into a ball and hide.

He abruptly grabbed your hands and held tight, and assaulted your neck with his canine teeth, making you whimper. Pleasure overrode and tugged at you from down, down below, where he was teasingly rolling his hips against yours.

He suddenly bit down very hard, making blood ooze. "Fuck!"

"Oh? [name], you don't normally cuss," He breathed. "So this is turning you into a bad girl now? Tsk tsk, naughty."

He paused his ministrations to lift you by the waist, and he lifted you out of the pool, and followed. He then swept you up and began to walk with you in his arms. "Let's continue this somewhere more...comfortable." He suggestively winked.

Matsuoka Rin was being playful. That's a first. Were you making progress, perhaps?

_"I'll eat you up."_

Meanwhile, Gou giggled, wondering how far you two would be going, considering she had been the one to set you up.

* * *

A/N:

And the rest is up to you.

I apologize for the long delay. I kept you guys waiting so long, most of you must have white hair and a legion of cats by now. Ehehehe.

I'vebeenbusyokay. All these preparations for school shit. OTL ugh.

Review, maybe? If you still love me.

Iwillforeverloveyoueitherwaythough. /shot

=Cafe Lolita


	15. Butterfly

15: Butterfly — Ryugazaki Rei  
_Saw a butterfly sitting on your right shoulder._

* * *

With pride bubbling up in the deepest recesses of your inner being, you delicately slipped into the outfit.

As you turned to face the mirror, you sighed with awe at the sight before you.

The costume - the massive project you had been working on for months on end - looked absolutely stunning.

It hugged your figure in all the right places, emphasizing every curve and smoothing out every sharp angle.

Your hard work was evident in your fingers. The once flawless digits were now marred with pricks. Needle pricks.

The now slim figure you boasted was a product of your toiling. Grueling weeks of exercise and, yes, a whole lot of self-control. How it tore your heart apart every time your fingers, aching with longing, caressed the wrapping of a chocolate bar or popsicle stick.

Everything was going to pay off, though. Months of your hard work.

You were ready. And _confident_ that you were ready.

You donned the masquerade and scrutinized your reflection one last time. You couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he saw your butterfly costume.

The doorbell rang, and you knew it couldn't have been anyone but him.

You made your way to your apartment's front door, and rested your hand on the doorknob.

_Rei, are you Rei-dy?_ You giggled at your own lame pun, and swung the door open.

"Hi!" You breathed out, beaming at the bluenette. Shock momentarily crossed his features, making it clear that he had yet to register that the masked lady in standing before him was his girlfriend.

His jaw dropped. "K-kuroyuki...hime?"

Your subconscious was doing cartwheels in victory. You had him. "Yeap! Sp, what'cha think? I made the wings using-"

"The wingspan is off by half an inch," He cut you off, shoving his glasses up his nose. "Your gloves should be a little bit longer, and-" He rambled on, as expected.

You pinched his ear, hard, and leveled his face with your own. You shoved your lips against his. "Rei?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Shut up." _And kiss me._

* * *

A/N:

Adorkable.

His weird nerdiness is twitch-worthy sometimes though. Icouldtotallyimaginehimtwerking.

150th reviewer, whoever you will be, HEY. /shot

I've finally achieved 6K words, so I'm now qualified to be a Beta Reader. Atm, I'm working on my official profile, so uh. Yeah.

You know what. I still can't believe it's ending this freakin' week. I mean, WHYYY.

Oh well, at least KnB season 2 comes out in October. If no studio would feed me with bishies, my estrogens would rage and I'd cause a nuclear accident and make Coppelion real.

And oh, the lyrics at the very start are from the English version of Len's Mikigata no Chou / Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder. This ain't a songfic though, that was just a quote. I WAS OUT OF IDEAS OKAY. Haha.

Review?

=Cafe Lolita


	16. Hairflip

16: Hairflip — Nanase Haruka  
_Old habits die hard._

* * *

From where she was sitting, she saw a blur of flesh and black and blue speeding towards her, underwater.

Hands extended and slammed against the pool wall, and what was once a blur was identified to be none other than a certain onyx-haired teen with a huge water fetish.

Oh boy, she knew what was coming.

He lifted his head above the water.

This wasn't even considered deja vu anymore.

He pulled his swimming cap and goggles off with a slight _snap_.

Wait for it.

And woosh, went his dark tresses, throwing droplets of water into the air.

Left, right, left.

_That, my friends, was Nanase Haruka's infamous hairflip,_ she thought to herself. Despite having rolled her eyes at her own bad joke, her lips curved upward into a half-smile. Even her own [h/c] locks, silky-smooth and perfectly straight, couldn't top the beauty of Haruka's hair. Grown women would've killed to have hair like his.

Leftrightleft, rightleftright—

"Holy fuck, Haru. I think you're flipping a bit much today," She held her hands up.

"...it was wetter than usual," He absently muttered, almost inaudibly.

Suddenly, her phone went off. The screen lit up with a classmate's name, and she slapped her forehead. "Shoot, I promised [classmate's name]-san I'd help her out with algebra. Thanks for having me, guys." With rushed goodbyes to the rest of the swim team, she sprinted off.

The following weekend, she met up with Makoto and Haruka at a local cafe, to get a group project done.

As soon as the waiter noted their orders and left, the female flipped her Biology notebook open, [e/c] orbs practically devouring the hastily-scribbled notes. The trio discussed on how they should compile the research papers, but then a passing waiter suddenly slipped, and the contents of a glass of water were poured all over Haruka's head.

Instinctively, the boy shook his head side to side, and beads of clear liquid went flying.

A lot of which landed on her once perfectly dry notes.

Makoto sensed she was about to snap. "Um, [name]-san—"

"DAMN YOU, SWIMMER BOY! WILL YOU QUIT THAT GODDAMN HAIRFLIPPING HABIT OF YOURS!?"

* * *

A/N:

... Iwasoutofideasokay.

How do you like the third-person POV? I admit I'm seriously uncomfy with it, but rules are rules. All chapters from now on will be in third-person, and I'll be going back to revamp the first ones, too.

School's hectic, frustrating, and it makes me want to pull all my hair out and donate it to Haruka so his hairflippin' becomes thrice as fabulous.

ANDOHGODFREEENDEDALREADY- heh, at least KnB's back. And god, Murasakibara's huge. I must be like, under his chest area. /sobs

Review?

=Cafe Lolita


	17. Popsicle

17: Popsicle — Tachibana Makoto  
_Craving for the taste of your sticky sweet._

* * *

"Hmm. How about 2:30? Sound good? Yeah. Okay, great. See you later, Mako. Bye." The teen put the receiver down, and couldn't help but grin lopsidedly. Tachibana Makoto, six feet of muscle, was terrified of the Chemistry teacher, who, albeit being nearly a whole ruler shorter, gravely assured him that he'd fail her subject if he couldn't get his shit together and pass the last quiz before the exams.

Needless to say, [Name] was the perfect one for the job. Formulae the came to her almost as naturally as breathing did. For her, the Table of Elements was like a second alphabet. Although she usually beat people up with words and seemed like she had a few screws loose, she and Makoto surprisingly got along, and fabulously at that. Plus, she only lived a couple of blocks away, and she often had a lot of free time on her hands. Oh, and did he mention that she accepted payment in the form of food?

That afternoon, [Name] was locking her apartment door. Clad in a tank top, an unzipped hoodie, denim shorts, and boots, she jogged off, long [h/c] locks whipping behind her in the wind.

_Ding-dong_. The door clicked open, and Makoto's figure appeared, towering over [name]. She kicked her boots off. "Hey. Come on in," he held the door open and ushered her inside. Much to her surprise, the house was practically empty.

"My parents are out," he said, noticing that she was looking around.

"Oh. How 'bout the little munchkins?" She asked casually, as he led her up the stairs.

"Playing video games," he replied as he opened his own bedroom door.

[Name]'s subconscious pinched her. _We practically have the house all to ourselves!_ But she slapped it down.

Twenty exercise problems later, Makoto slumped over his desk in defeat. "And you said this would be easy."

"I did," [Name] piped up, hanging upside-down from the side of his bed. "It would be easy for me."

Makoto started whining exasperatedly, as though Haruka's stripping habit was brought up into the topic. His emeralds were teary. "Well of course it would be, 'cause you're just lying there eating a pop…" He faltered. Then panicked again. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT!?"

"I was hungry, and I kept poking you for food, but you just shrugged me off. Then when I asked if I could get some from the fridge, you were like, 'Yeah, yeah.' Then you shooed me away. Were you possessed or something?" She now sat upright, and rolled her eyes at the tall boy. "Taking a break won't kill you."

But he wasn't paying attention anymore. Or rather, his attention was diverted. To [Name]'s chest.

She smirked upon noticing. When Makoto was unaware, she had shrugged her hoodie off, and now she was only in her black tank top, with a v-cut that was dangerously low. [Name] was rather well-endowed, and at the moment it was very evident. The top barely hid her dark purple bra, and it was also rather form-fitting.

[Name] was in those clothes. [Name] was on his _bed_.

Makoto blushed furiously at the scenario that began to play out in his head.

To hotly bother him more, name started eating her popsicle in a more suggestive way. Never taking her gaze off his, she licked the blue ice from the bottom up. Upon reaching the tip, she circled it slowly with her tongue, before biting a bit off. She kissed the dessert, and dragged her wet lips down the side. Closing her mouth around it, she sucked a bit, then released it with a _pop_.

Makoto was too stunned to move, and a bulge had already formed on his pants. Mouth agape, he silently watched as [Name] devoured the sweet frozen treat. She was torturing him badly. He was nearly driven past the brink of sanity, his hormones wild with want and need.

The popsicle was almost completely finished, and the last of it melted upon making contact with her lips. She let the liquid slide down her chin, and it dripped down to her chest.

At that moment, Makoto got a hold of himself. He stood and made his way to the door, and locked it. The _click_ seemed to reverberate, and it seemingly sealed their fate.

The brunette crawled to the bed and straddled [Name], gripping the sheets. His eyes roamed her form and eventually stopped to focus on the drying trail of liquid between her full mounds. He lowered his head and slowly licking the trail, moving upward, mimicking her actions earlier. His tongue left a blazing trail in its wake as he neared her hot mouth. He slightly nipped on her full lips before claiming her with his own. Tongues danced intensely as they shared the sticky-sweet, tangy taste.

She had driven him mad, and now it was his turn to return the favor.

* * *

A/N:

DAMN THIS IS STEAMY. Wait no it ends here? Motherf-! WHYWHYWHY.

Admit it. I kill climaxes and it's frustrating. But I don't regret anything.

An earthquake hit our place recently, and yeah it's trending on Yahoo and wherever. So if you do your homework, you'd know my location. Fortunately it was a holiday at that time so we weren't in school. Our school's got cracks everywhere, so the exams are postponed, meaning prolonged agony and I can't update until- what, two weeks later? Yea. I'm so sorry guys, I really am.

On another note, I just started with SnK and like a fish, it was hook, line, and sinker. Expect an SnK fic by December, hoho. I'm also planning fics for Kyoukai no Kanata and Coppelion. -wink-

Review? Onegaishimasuuu. -weaboo mode-

=Cafe Lolita


End file.
